High School Romance!
by Girlprincess1
Summary: He taught her how to live and trust. She taught him how to love. A story of the life of two complete opposites who's life clash together sending them in a highschool year full of drama friendship tragedy and ROMANCE! SASU/SAKU, NARU/HINA NEJI/TEN INO/SHIK


Girl-princess : So finally

**Girl-princess : **_**So finally! A new story!**_

**Sasuke : **_**Yup...**_

**Girl-Princess : **_**Awesome!**_

**Sakura : **_**Where's Inner Girl-Princess when you need her…**_

**This is a strictly Sasu/Saku story! And also Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten, **

**Ino/Shika! **

**Chapter 1**** "Mission 1: Don't be late for School. Status: Failed"**

"Good morning Sakura! Rise and Shine! Its such a beautiful day today! The birds are chirping, the sun is shining brightly, a cool breeze is blowing! Nothing can bring today down. Oh wait one thing can! The fact that you have 5 MINUTES to get ready for school!" Sakura's annoying yet helpful alarm clock blared from the side-table loudly in the sleeping person's ear.

The girl called 'Sakura' groaned and with a mighty fist clonked the alarm on the head and threw it out of the window to join the rest of the broken alarm clocks in the dark alley below whom also suffered the same fate.

Suddenly the eyes of the girl snapped open. "Five Minutes!" Within a flash she was out of the bed only to come tumbling down as she was tangled in her bed-sheets. Groaning in pain and rubbing her bum she ran towards the bathroom hurriedly closed the door with a loud sickening bang.

Amazingly in four and a half minutes the girl clad in a white towel around her petite body walked out, cheeks flushed

"Aaaaa! A warm shower really woke me up but it would be even better if it was longer…" Sakura moaned as she walked up to her floor-length mirror.

She clambered into her uniform quickly and studied her figure in the mirror.

Sakura had silky bubble gum pink long hair that reached up to her shoulder. She also had striking emerald coloured green eyes which added to her unique hair co lour. She wore a white button up shirt with a red and black designer tie around her neck. She wore a dark red knee-length skirt along with simple flats and white socks that reached up to her mid-legs. Her hair was tied up in a long pony tail and she wore a simple necklace with the letter 'S' dangling on the chain.

Still rubbing her tired bum she made her way out of her messy bedroom and into her mini lounge.

Seventeen year old Sakura Haruno had just moved from America back to her home-town a few days ago and had enrolled in the prestigious Konoha High, an excellent school which provided great education as well as extra-curricular activities. Normally she had spent 12 years in America along with her mother father and twin sister. Her mother and father were always busy in their work trying their best to spend time with their daughters. They were mildly rich. Not very poor or very very rich. In America she lived in a medium-two storied house with them. After finishing middle school, Sakura had asked or more like begged and pleaded for her parents to send her to Konoha High in Japan for her high-school studies. After a few days Sakura's mom had agreed though almost. Her father had been a tougher nut to crack. It took her 5 to 6 days to persuade him. Even after his reluctant approval on the day of her departure he pretended to loose the car keys and faked innocence saying that they couldn't drive to the airport. That's where Sakura's twin sister Natalie came to the rescue and found them for her. It was strange for own twin to be named a Japanese name and the other an English one. You see Sakura and Natalie's mother was Japanese and had the same bubble gum pink hair as Sakura and green eyes while her dad who was an American from a young age and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Sakura's appearance quickly matched her mothers while Natalie's hair was dirty pink and her eyes were a mix between blue and green.

Soon after Sakura's arrival here, she had rented an apartment and with the help from the wade of cash her parents sent her every week (due to her fathers over-protectiveness) she was able to manage quite well. Just on Friday she had enrolled her self at Konoha and today, Monday was her first day as well as the first day of a new term at Konoha. Talk about good luck. It's a shame luck wasn't shining on Sakura's ill-fated alarm clocks that still lay in the dark alley below the window of her cozy yet small apartment.

We now find the pink-haired girl grabbing her book-bag hurriedly and dashing out of her apartment and into the real world.

As Sakura ran down the pavement towards her school, she glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened and she swore under her breathe.

"Shit…" The watch read 7:10 when her school started at 7:00 am. Onlookers stared at her pink hair which was quite new in this neighbour hood.

As Sakura stepped into the gates of Konoha she quickly gathered all of her remaining energy and dashed towards the large red school doors. As she ran for the door another figure that was walking towards it as well from the other side collided with her and they both fell inside the gates and into the entrance.

Sakura blinked. She waited for pain to spread through her entire bodies but after a few seconds she frowned and opened her eyes.

Her green eyes locked with dark obsidian eyes and she felt herself be mesmerized in them. However she was pulled out of her trance bye a cough.

"Umm…Could you get off??" They guy muttered in annoyance as he raised an eyebrow at her blush.

She quickly got up and grabbed her bookbag. She quickly mumbled an 'Arigato' and dashed towards the god-knows-where principles office was.

The guy chuckled at the pink-haired girls actions and in a cool manner stood up and walked to class.

Thanks to some help from various students Sakura managed to find the principles office which was actually on the west wing of the school. Apparently to Sakura's horror there were two wings in this school. As she waited in the chair present beside the Vice-Principle 'Shizune' patiently. She quickly jumped as she heard shouting from the principles office and the door burst open.

Out came two blondes. One female and an adult and the other male and about her age. He had deep blue eyes tanned skin and spiky blonde hair held by large goggles. He was clad in orange and black which seriously scared Sakura. He seemed to have a sheepish grin as he took the shouting from the other blonde quietly politely and silently despite the mischievous aura Sakura felt from him.

"NARUTO! DO NOT I REPEAT NOT FUCKING DO THIS AGAIN!" The room seemingly shaked Sakura Naruto and even Shizune winced and covered our ears.

"ONE MORE COMPLAINS AND YOU'RE OUT! GOT IT??"

"Y-yes grandma…"Naruto stuttered before regaining his smile on his face,

Grandma her? Sakura mused inwardly. The blonde in front of her had long shoulder length blonde hair tied in s pony tail. She had a slim figure and big bosoms. She wore a tight blue business like suit and it showed off her slim white legs. On top of it all she was clad in high blue heels. She looked no older then 18.

"At school im your principle idiot! Not your grandma!" Naruto just chuckled. Did this guy have a death wish?

I noticed the time was now 7:20 and almost the end of first period. I had to hurry as I didn't want to miss any classes and work on my first day.

"Umm…Excuse me…." Sakura interrupted the two of them. Silence and everyone turned to look at her.Sakura blushed slightly from the stares.

"Im the new kid and I uh…."

"Oh yes! Haruno Sakura right?" The principle suddenly changed her mood and smiled brightly at Sakura who just sweat dropped. Nartuo was pushed aside as the principle walked up to her.

"Yes…"

"Im Tsunade…your principle…" Sakura nodded. She could feel Naruto looking at her. When she turned to look at him and ask him what was wrong she found him looking at the floor blushing.

**Cute...**

_Chya! Where did you come from??  
_

**Um…Bathroom??**

_You've been in the bathroom for the past 4 days??_

**Um…it's my time of year…**

_Didn't you get a restraining license from me since our previous psychology classes??_

**If you think chains will stop me your sadly mistaken! Mwahahhaha**

_Okay…vanish...begone…_

**Nope…im you and I can't go away!**

_Scram! Sakura grabs her Inner and chucks her out of the window. She can hear her muttering 'I shall return!'_

Tsunade handed her a piece of sheet from Shizunes desk.

"Heres your time-table Sakura…"Tsunade smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks…well then I guess I should go…" Sakura stood up and walked towards the door when Tsunade stopped her and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto! As punishment escort Sakura to her first class-room!" Naruto grinned widely and walked up to her.

"Hi Im Naruto Uzumaki! The No 1 Coolest person here!" He grinned widely. Sakura just stepped a few feet back.

"Sakura…Shizune and I will be here always during school time to help out…please stop by if your in trouble and need help…I hope you make some nice and decent friends…" As Tsunade spoke nice and decent she glared at Naruto who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Off you go then!" Shizune smiled and closed the door in their face

"Okay…" Sakura and Naruto started walking ahead randomly.

"Sakura-Chan! What class do you have first!?" Naruto practically shouted. Sheesh what is it with him and coffee.

Sakura looked at her timetable.

Homeroom (7:10 - 7:35) Kakashi Hatake

S.Studies ( 7: 35 – 7:50) – Asuma Saratobi

Science ( 7:50 – 8:10) - Jiraiya

Physical Ed-P.E (8:10 – 8:35) Gai

Lunch ( 8:35 – 9:10)

English ( 9:10 - 9:40) – Kurenai

History ( 9:40 - 10:00) – Anko

Music (10:00 - 10:30) - Ryo

Math (10:30 – 11:00) - Ibiki

Health (11:00 – 12:10) Orochimaru

Bonus Classes (12:10 - 1:10)

Note : Tryouts for sports teams or auditions for school plays or for participation in festivals is between the hours 12 – 2 pm everyday after the announcent of the event

Note : Bonus classes include Home-Ec, Photography, Art, Music, Drama, Science Club, Chess Club, Physicals and Reading Club. All students are required to join one of each of the following and will follow them for the rest of the year.

"Naruto…which Bonus Class will you join…?"Sakura questioned the blonde as they walked to Homeroom. Naruto surprisingly had the same homeroom class as us.

"Im joining Home-Ec! In which food is made! "Naruto licked his lips and punched his fist into the air .Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"We are so late!" Sakura started worrying as they stopped right outside Room 221 in the West Wing. Naruto smiled at her cheekily

"Don't worry!"

"How can you not worry?? We're 30 minutes late!" Sakura protested

"You'll see…."Naruto chuckled

Sakura sighed and took a deep breathe. First day at school and late.30 min's late. And stuck with an annoying blonde aswell. Kami was surely torturing her.

**Sakuras Bio**

**Name**: Sakura Haruno

**Age**: 17

**Birthday**: March 28th

**Height**: 5'6

**Hair**: Pink

**Eyes**: Blue

**Status**: Single

**Talents**: Singing, Reading as well as Shopping!

**Qualities**: Beautiful! Smart! And also Brutal (Inner Sakura! Chya!)

**Narutos Bio**

**Name**: Naruto Uzumaki

**Age**: 17

**Birthday**: October 10th

**Heigh**t: 6'0

**Hair**: Yellow

**Eyes**: Blue

**Status**: Single

**Talents**: Eating Ramen! Annoying the hell out of everyone! Good at Basketball!

**Qualities**: Hyper-active! Prankster!

**Whenever a main characters in introduced in a chapter I'll right their bios at the end. Naruto and Sakura were introduced so I gave their bios! **

**Oh...Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**This chapter is at its end,**

**So please review!**

**Girl-Princess! Singing Off!**


End file.
